wwewrestlingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
HWE: Thursday Night ECW Episode 7
thumb|| Intro Mega Warrior comes out Mr. Who comes out Who runs out of the ring, and starts going backstage Mega follows him The camera goes to Mega looking around in the parking lot Who jumpsfrom the top of a car, and hits a diving ddt Warrior gets up and throws Who through a car window JDUDE is shown getting out of his limo JDUDE: YOU TWO STOP NOW, YOU TWO WILL HAVE A MATCH AT FINAL DESTINATION, and that match will be a last chance match, except with special rules JDUDE: NONE OF YOU CAN FIGHT EACH OTHER UNTIL AFTER WRESTLEFEST, oh and whoever loses wont be involved at all in Wrestlefest, but for now, a no contact rule is in play Match 1 Goldust is shown in a pure gold car Goldust, I Will be involved in a 24 hour championship match right now Rapp3r jumos onto Goldusts car with a crowbar and starts beating up the roof of the car Goldust is afraid to get out Rapp3r then hits the locks on the doors, and locks goldust in Rapp3r gets off the car, and sees a BIG production truck Rapp3r climbs it up, with the crowbar in hand Rapp3r jumps with the crowbar pointing down Rapp3r hits the car, and hits goldust in the shoulder, and goldusts shoulder is bleeding badly Rapp3r then gets into a different car, and drives into goldusts car Goldust is hurt in the car Rapp3r gets out, then proceeds to hit goldust through a broken window in the car Then, all of a sudden, a small hooded figure jumps out from the truck rapp3r jumped from, except onto rapp3r The figure breaks the door, then pulls goldust over rapp3r 1.....2..... KICKOUT Rapp3r gets up, gives the figure a spear, then takes off his hood to reveal epico! then Undertaker appears from nowhere, then tombstones all of them Goldust covers 1......2.......3 Y2J comes out and gives taker a codebreaker GOLDUST IS YOUR NEW 24 HOUR CHAMPION Match 2 Tazz comes out, followed by Sting Tazz hits a tazzmission easily on sting Sting grabs the ropes, then hits a snapmare over them Sting grabs his briefcase, then tries leaving, but then, Real American comes on and Hogan comes out, hits an axe bomber, then a leg drop Tazz goes for a pin, but then Bret comes out and hits a spike piledriver on Stings briefcase! Sting covers 1......2.......3 Backstage HBK is backstage, enjoying a beer HHH comes out HHH: Look at what I heard, you, vs me, Nonstop Hardcorre in two months HBK sweet chin musics HHH, then climbs on the lockers on does an elbow drop HBK: See you there Match 3 Dolph Ziggler comes out with Rhodes as his manager Kane comes out Ted Dibiase is kanes manager Ziggler goes for a sleeper hold, but it gets countered into a snapmareRhodes climbs the ropes and gets in the ring, distracting the ref Dibiase then hits a dream street Kane hits a running powerslam, then a chokeslam out of the ring Kane tries for a diving clothseline, but Rhodes hits a Beutiful Disaster, knocking Kane out Dibiase runs for a body punch on Ziggler, but it gets turned into a sleeper hold and Ted gets knocked out Ziggler runs in the ring, brings Kane in, then covers 1.....2......3 MAIN EVENT, HARDY PARTY Lee Hardy comes out, with Goldust Goldust: WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME Lee: GOD, I just wanted to ask you about Rapp3r Goldust goes to run at Lee, but falls because of a knee injury that happened during the car crash Lee hits a Hardy Party Goldust is knocked out, but Lee still holds it in Lee celebrates as the show goes off air